Gangnam Style
by yhcorb
Summary: Les Régionales approchent mais Marley a des difficultés avec la chorégraphie. Heureusement, Jake est là pour l'aider.


Gangnam Style

Synopsis : Les Régionales approchent mais Marley a des difficultés avec la chorégraphie. Heureusement, Jake est là pour ça …

Note : Pour les besoins de cette fic, les New Directions ont gagné les Sélections sur disqualification des Warblers.

* * *

Marley se retrouva au sol pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois en une heure_. _Il allait finir par son meilleur ami.

_- Fais gaffe où tu vas, c'est pas possible_. Kitty ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.  
- _C'est de sa faute, elle a qu'à regarder où elle met ses pieds. Pas de ma faute si elle est incapable de rester debout sur une scène._ Un bruit de gifle se fit entendre. Kitty n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la réflexion de Tina qu'avait faite sur Marley et qui rappelait les sombres évènements des Sélections.  
- _Les filles calmaient vous._ Finn avait de l'argumentation apparemment. Ou pas_. Marley tu peux te relever. Marley ?  
- Huuuuum_ fut la seule chose qu'elle put marmonner. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'agenouillait précipitamment à côté d'elle.  
- _Ça va ? Tu as quelque chose de casser ?_ demanda Jake inquiet.  
- _Ça va, ça va t'inquiètes pas. Le sol est juste tellement attirant_. Elle se redressa et se retrouva en position assise. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, Jake passait un bras autour de sa taille et la remit debout. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire en remerciement et restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Finn les ramène sur Terre.  
- _Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine répétition de danse est pour dans deux jours mais je veux que vous répétiez entre deux. Kitty et Ryder vous devez répéter votre partie à deux absolument. Sam essaye de faire quelque chose pour ton solo, « White Chocolate » ne passera pas. Jake donne un coup de main à Marley pour ses pas. Je vous revois demain pour répéter le chant_. Il claqua dans ses mains pour signifier la fin de la séance.

Tout le monde se précipita pour ramasser les affaires éparpillés à droite à gauche, Jake s'approcha de Marley qui récupérait son sac, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.  
- _Donc hum il semblerait qu'on doive passer du temps ensemble._ Il se sentit sourire de façon idiote mais ne pouvait se contrôler.  
- _Apparemment_ lui répondit Marley en rougissant. Vous aurez compris que les deux étaient attirés l'un par l'autre mais n'avaient jamais osé faire le premier pas. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de jouer au chat et à la souris, en se tournant ouvertement autour. Pour le moment, ils étaient de très proches amis tout en espérant, chacun de leur côté, être bien plus que ça un jour.  
- _Après les cours on peut aller chez moi. J'ai plus de place pour danser que chez toi. Et ma mère n'est pas là, si tu veux tu peux rester manger aussi.  
- Avec grand plaisir_ répondit Marley, ne pouvant empêcher son sourire de grandir. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre.  
- _A toute à l'heure alors_, fit Jake en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Ils leur tardaient déjà d'être après les cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, chez Jake.  
- _Je laisse tomber. Même un babouin danse mieux que moi_ lâcha Marley en se laissant tomber au sol. C'était définitivement son meilleur ami.  
- _Mais non, mais non_ la rassura Jake en riant. _Il faut juste que tu te laisses aller. Aller relève toi, je vais te montrer_. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter. A ce contact, les deux ressentirent une armée de frissons en folie les faisant rougir en même temps. Il l'attira vers elle. _Donc hum je disais …_ Jake ne sembla plus capable de prononcer une phrase complète complètement hypnotisé par Marley. Qui elle l'était par Jake. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi à se regarder pendant assez longtemps lorsque le portable de cette dernière vibra. Ils rougirent de plus belle en se séparant. Marley pris son portable et regarda le message qu'elle avait reçu.

_19h28, de Kitty :  
« J'espère que tout se passe bien avec ton prof __particulier__ :P Pas de bêtises et je veux tout savoir ; D ».  
_Marley leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir tout en rougissant de plus belle. Autant dire qu'une tomate à côté ce n'était rien.  
_19h29, à Kitty :  
« Tout se passe bien. Parle pour toi et Ryder. Enfin même si c'est déjà surement trop tard ; D_ »  
Une fois le message envoyé, elle lança son portable sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_- Un soucis ?_ demanda Jake, l'air interrogateur.  
- _KittyCat est de sortie._ _Donc on en était où ?  
- Tu dois te laisser aller.  
- Facile à dire._ Jake lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Mais le résultat est assez sexy pensa Marley.  
- _Alors fais-moi confiance_. Il se mit derrière-elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils auraient pu rougir encore une fois, mais le stade super-tomate était déjà loin derrière eux. Il commença tout doucement à bouger. _Laisse-toi faire. Pense juste au mouvement et tu verras que ça sera déjà plus facile._ Comment veux-tu que je pense à ça alors qu'on est collé l'un à l'autre se dit Marley. Il lui fit faire toute la chorégraphie en mode escargot. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, pouvant ainsi rester plus longtemps collé à l'autre tandis que leurs taux d'hormones en folie dépassaient la hauteur de l'Himalaya. _C'est pas si compliqué tu vois_ lui fit-il une fois finit avec un grand sourire. _Maintenant on va le faire plus rapidement._ (Pour ceux qui se le demandent, il parle bien de la danse.)

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Marley s'améliorait progressivement. Certes, elle n'atteindrait jamais le talent de Jake pour la danse mais pouvait se vanter d'être meilleure que Finn. Quoi qu'être pire que lui ça devait être difficile.

_- Allez on le fait une dernière fois _s'exclama Jake_. Et après on mange comme ça._ Marley leva les yeux au ciel. Il pensait toujours qu'à manger.  
Il mit la musique en route et ils se mirent à danser. Toutefois pendant la chanson, Jake s'écarta et regarda Marley se débrouiller seule. _Pas mal du tout_ pensa-t-il en souriant. Une fois finie, Marley se retourna vers lui, un air de fierté dans le regard, levant les bras en signe de victoire.  
- _J'ai réussi !_ Jake sourit de plus belle en la regardant. _Elle est craquante_ se dit-il. _Je sais pas comment te remercier_ lui fit-elle en se jetant sur lui, les faisant basculer sur le canapé. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de remarquer que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- _J'ai peut-être une idée_ répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres. Il réduisit le peu d'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ils ressentirent tous deux un bataillon de papillon s'envolaient dans leurs estomacs. Une fois le baiser finit, ils se regardèrent en souriant.  
- _Tu devrais me donner plus souvent des cours particuliers _lui lança-t-elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa beaucoup plus longtemps et passionnément que la première fois. Autant dire que des cours particuliers, il y en eu et en aurait encore beaucoup. Et ils n'étaient pas près de s'en lasser.

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fic ressemble un peu à mon OS _You Me Us_ mais je voulais aborder leur relation d'une autre façon.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avec une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Reuptade : il y avait des problèmes de mise en page, maintenant corrigé.


End file.
